lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Rating Maxus's mechanics
I should have done this for 2 days, which makes Maxus's birthday, but whatever. I start rating his mechanics thoroughly, seeing their ins and outs. I will start this, because I have experienced his mechanics from their respective creations, and I can freely understand their advantages and disadvantages. ---- * s: A mechanic that can be really abused when leaving to genericness, restricted to OPT, because of draw power making this abuse it to no end, but the fact that uses their own sub-type of monsters to be Summoned (Augment) and the fact that they can have some effects while in their own Zone compensates this. Rating: 7/10 ---- * Ultima Cards: I was literally mind blown when I heard the project of "monsters that are not technically monsters". A very creative way to get rid of effects that affect monsters without giving a blanket protection to every member of that mechanic. Also, the fact that requires (only) 1 monster using the operation of division makes this combination work. I officially declare that this was one of the craziest ideas I have ever seen. Rating: 10/10 (totally subjective here) ---- * Resonance Monsters/Mono Monsters: The idea of 1 mechanic dependent to another one really intrigues me. For the Resonance Monsters, using some kind of climatic Leveling of the Materials can sure encourage Level-changing effects and decks that utilize a lot of monsters with climatic Levels backed up with an appropriate Wave monster (which, I think, should be replaced with a generic monster and maybe restricting it to OPT Summon, but that's just me). Also, Summoning a sidekick with the name of Mono Monsters is quite a good idea, as they can synergize pretty well, as well as the mechanics do. Rating: 8/10 ---- * Soul Monsters: A Main Deck mechanic is a good idea at times, and it sees working in this case. Secondly, you can "release" it from the Soul Zone to be Summoned, to prevent possible "chains" with monsters with the same Soul Link, or monsters with the same Level, restricting to only one Soul Monster summon, and only one "setting" to the Soul Zone without card effects each turn, to avoid further spamming. But, a disadvantage is that they need to be in your hand to be Set to your Soul Zone, unless you Set said Soul Monster outright from your Deck or Graveyard to your Soul Zone. Rating: 9/10 ---- * Distortion Monsters: It is a weird mechanic and I am not a fan of these, as can be proven from my lack of making a lot of members of it or more Sliders. It sounds weird to me that you can re-write a whole Phase of a turn, and redoing another upon its Summon, which sounds wonky when doing this in real-life. On top of it, nice work on interpreting a "time-travel" case, but I am not a fan of the result. Rating: 5/10 ---- * Sovereign Monsters: I really liked that idea. First, it uses a specific monster (Vassal), while it uses a specific state, which is called Awaken, which you can benefit from it from the standalone Vassals at times. Also, any condition must be met for this Summon (such as ATK or Level), which gives you a variety of different kinds of Summons using the same core. A thing, though, is that, in the case of ATK condition in a Sovereign Monster, the condition gets really strict at times. Rating: 8/10 ---- ---- ---- Overall rating: #Ultima Cards: 10/10 #Soul Monsters: 9'''/10 #Resonance/Mono Monsters, Sovereign Monsters: '''8/10 #Cross Monsters: 7'''/10 #Distortion Monsters: '''5/10 Category:Blog posts